


why do you think his dad is a psychiatrist?

by earlofcardigans



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofcardigans/pseuds/earlofcardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was talking to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://mahoni.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mahoni.livejournal.com/"><b>mahoni</b></a> about how I'd write a Bob/Mikey high school AU, so I just decided to write one.</p>
<p>Bob and Mikey don't know each other, but hey, they have to be in Spanish Club together with this weirdo Dan or they don't get to go on the field trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why do you think his dad is a psychiatrist?

"Now gentlemen, I don't want you to assume you have any choice in the matter here. Let me make that clear."

Bob watches Ms. Bledsoe look down at them and wonders if her nose is that pointed because her hair is so tight. He looks surreptitiously at the other two guys in the room and sinks further into his hoodie. He wouldn't do this except for the fact that if he doesn't he can't go to the Metro at the end of the month and see the concert. That and his mom will be severely disappointed in him. Bob hates when she gets severely disappointed.

"Robert," she snaps at him. He looks up at her, resigned and ready to agree to sign over his life if he can just leave. "Michael, Daniel. You understand your duties now? I do not know why you would even have earned a fine arts credit thus far let alone a field trip at the end of the month. So you three will join the Spanish Club, you will attend all the meetings and participate in the booth fair at the end of the semester or you won't be going anywhere and you will have to repeat your current class. Am I understood?" She looks at all three of them in turn and Bob sighs and nods. Sighs and nods until he's out of her office and standing on the uneven brick and waiting for the bell to ring so he can go to first lunch.

He doesn't even know any Spanish.

"So. Michael," Daniel says at them and points.

"Mikey." And he somehow makes it sound like he's very old and weary. Bob needs to learn that skill.

"Dan," he says back with an eyebrow thing, and Bob isn't sure if it's how he says his name or if he has a twitch, but when they turn to him, Bob looks at them both and dutifully says, "Bob."

"Right. I will see both of you fine lads here at four-thirty." Bob is pretty sure Dan has a twitch.

Mikey starts walking away from them and Bob follows his movements as he flips his hood up over his head. He turns around suddenly and looks at them over his glasses and says in such a flat voice that Bob wants to laugh, "Hasta la vista. Baby."  
;;

Bob is slumped against the brick wall when Jepha finds him. Well more like Bob sees Jepha's ugly orange hair bopping along the other side and he tosses Fritos at him until he finds Bob.

After Jepha is situated beside him, he looks gravely at Bob, steeples his hands under his chin and says, "So. Spanish."

"I don't even know fucking Spanish. I'm not even taking Spanish. I'm not on a foreign language track or anything. Bledsoe is insane." Bob bites viciously into the apple he confiscated from Jepha. He's about five seconds from full out whining and that is so not attractive so he settles for sulking.

"I know some."

Bob looks at him and Jeph wags his eyebrows at him. He smiles a little at him. "Knowing the Spanish word for pussy isn't really knowing Spanish, Jepharee."

"Well fuck."

"Exactly." Bob pulls his sleeves down over his hands and sits there until the bell rings.  
;;

At four-thirty, Bob is back in front of the cafeteria with four other people and Mikey. Dan hasn't shown up yet and Bob hopes that him going to the Metro isn't contingent on all three of them completing the Spanish Club mission. He doesn't recognize anyone milling around except for maybe Ascot Guy but that's only because Bert had written a song about Ascot Guy when they were waiting to get into the band hall early one morning and Ascot Guy was walking around in front of the business center. Bob is noticing, however, how Mikey is inching ever so closer to him. He must not recognize anyone either.

When Mikey gets close to him, Bob says in a bored sort of whisper, "Hola."

Mikey waves his fingers out of his jacket sleeve and resumes his wall-sulking, this time closer to Bob.

Bob just so happens to be looking in the direction of the office when Mr. McGilliam-Mendoza comes out and makes a weird hand gesture at them. He says something in Spanish and everyone scoots in closer. Mikey rolls his eyes.

Mr. McGilliam-Mendoza passes out some sort of sheet and gets Mikey, Bob and Dan (when he shows up) to introduce themselves which gets them really odd looks from most of the cardigans and definitely Ascot Guy, but Weird Hair Chick and White-Out Nail Polish Dude nod at them.

Mikey does his finger-wave and Dan eyebrow-twitches. Bob shrugs deeper into his hoodie and waits for this nightmare to end.  
;;

After he does his homework, eats, regales his mother with stories of his exciting young life and plans a jam session for All-Region Band tryouts with Patrick, Bob takes off to his room. He thinks about listening to the new CD Bert and Quinn made him or playing some video games hooked into wi-fi with Branden.

Bob decides CD and leans over to get his headphones from the mess that used to be his floor when his phone beeps at him. He digs it out from under his pillow and stares at the number forever before deciding it's not meant for him. He reads the message, though, and it's Mikey.

Mikey wants to know how they are going to survive Spanish Club in order to make the Metro. At least, that's what Bob thinks it says.

Bob texts back and asks how Mikey got his number. He keeps his phone flipped open, and it rings some awful Disney Princess theme song (thanks to Bert), instead of a text though, it's a call, and Bob hits SEND and says, "Hello?"

"You had drafting last year with my brother," Mikey says by way of hi. It takes Bob a minute to parse that explanation and remember that he was in drafting because he mostly skipped it and paid that weird kid with the plaid obsession and knee socks to do his work.

"Who's your brother?" Bob tries to go over all the people that he remembers from that class and basically comes up with a lot of hunched backs and blank faces.

"Gerard. Gerard Way."

Bob very nearly drops the phone on his head. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Uh. Yeah. All my life. Older brother. Gerard. Why?" Mikey doesn't sound like he particularly wants the answer. And it's not really Bob's to give, so.

"Um. It's not really my business. One of my friends. Likes him?" Bob isn't sure if that is too much or not enough information, but oh well. Bert can blame him for whatever happens. He's been talking about Gerard ever since the open auditions for some play where there was singing and how Gerard was pretty much his soulmate or some shit. Basically he tunes Bert out when he starts in on the Gerardfest because Quinn gets bitchy and Jepha gets coo-y and Branden gets huffy. Maybe if Bob knows Mikey, he can tell Bert and Bert will start bugging _him_.

"Anyway. Got your number off Pete. So like. Why do you want to go the Metro so bad? Why aren't we ditching?" Mikey sounds like he's eating something so Bob holds the phone away from his ear.

"Pete? Wentz? How does he have my number? Uh. I want to see the orchestra. So. Also my mom will kill me? Ditching is pretty much out of the question." Bob rolls over and turns his stereo on low so he can have some background noise if they are going to continue this conversation.

"He knows Stump. Really well. You guys were roommates or something. Right. I'm only going so I can ditch and hang with my friends in the city. I thought maybe you'd want to come along and do that. Guess not."

Bob can hear Mikey shrug.

He shrugs back.

He's not a goody-goody or whatever. In fact, he's pretty sure that if this goes badly he'll get kicked out. He doesn't tell Mikey that though. He also doesn't say he probably won't go back either.

"Guess not."

"Alright, Bob. Hasta mañana. Baby." Mikey hangs up.

Bob is pretty sure _mañana_ means tomorrow.  
;;

"Bobert!" Dan slings an arm around him as they walk toward the knot of people already trying to decorate the table with _Spanish flair_ as Mr. McGilliam-Mendoza has put it.

Bob shrugs him off, "Don't call me that. Also, aren't you on the early shift?"

"I switched so I could hang with my fellow delinquents and show off the fruits of our Spanish Club labors to every single person in the school. Can't you feel the love, excitement and jocks gearing up to pick on some nerds? I'm ready. Aren't you?"

When they stop at the booth, Bob looks over at him and states, "You are a very strange person."

Dan just beams at him. Bob shakes his head and looks around for Mikey Way. He spots him hiding behind the Colombian flag and trying to artfully arrange cookies for the masses.

"No one is going to eat those."

"True. Especially since Sissy Evans baked them. There's a reason her mom is a firefighter." Bob looks over at him and notices how Mikey isn't quite smiling and still has his bookbag slung over his shoulder like he isn't relinquishing that for anything. Bob wants to push Mikey's glasses back up his nose.

"We have to make it through this."

Mikey nods like Bob said they were going to war or some shit and turns to face the group when Mr. McGilliam-Mendoza starts to speak.  
;;

Bob comes back from intermission with the tympani line from the second act stuck in his head. He knows Patrick and Branden will know what to do with it when he finds them. Bob scans the upper level for any sign of Patrick, but instead spots Mikey, the dude with the hair, and a short kid. He decides to detour up there and not back to his seat with Jepha and Quinn.

He reaches Mikey and just stands there. He hadn't really thought Mikey would be around with all his talk of skipping out to meet friends and whatever.

"Don't get any ideas, Bryar. I'm about to blow this joint. Offer still stands, by the way." Mikey turns around and leans his elbows on the railing. Bob fists his hands together. The short kid bounces on his toes.

"Nah. I'm good here. But, like." Bob shakes himself out of finishing that question. He's not sure what he was even going to say or why he thought Mikey would want to hang with him beyond Spanish Club.

"But, like?" Mikey elbows him in the side and cocks an eyebrow at him. Bob shrugs. "Okay. I'll do it then." Mikey straightens himself up and looks right at Bob. "Bob, want to hang out with me Friday?"

Bob ducks his head and pretends to look at his friends, smiles to himself. "Yeah, Mikey. Yeah I think I would."

"Excellent. Feliz Navidad, Bob." Mikey gives him a little salute and walks away.

Bob doesn't tell him that Christmas is far over or laugh.

He heads back down to watch the rest of the show and ignores Jepha for the rest of the day every time he asks him if he has a secret.


End file.
